The Tears in Her Eyes
by in2madness
Summary: Hiragi Martel is the newest exorcist at the Black Order. Will she be able to control having two worlds collide without having an emotional breakdown? TykkiXOC and KandaXOC
1. Departure

**I don't own any of the characters from D. Gray Man, but I guess I technically own Hiragi. Super sorry if it's OOC but... Tykki never had a back story so... yeah**

**kthxbye**

**Departure**

Hiragi ran into the woods. She was full of spirit, as any other fourteen year would. She tugged her best friend, Tykki Mikk, behind her. She ignored the desperate cries of help from him and continued running.

"Hiragi! Where are we going? Mother's going to miss me if she thinks I'm lost!" he shouted from behind her. He ducked under a branch.

"Don't worry, she knows you're with me!" Hiragi called back, not seeming to slow down.

_I don't think that would make her feel better... _Tykki thought worriedly. His mind focused on her hand, gripping his arm but still gently, as she always did. He could definitely pull away, it wasn't very tight, but he never did. Some part of him thought he would hurt her feelings if he had.  
His mind was still focused on her hand when he ran straight into her. She didn't budge, but he fell over. Giggling, Hiragi helped him up and let him observe his surroundings. She smiled softly at his wonder and kept that smile when he looked back at her.

"What is this?"

"It's my hometown," Higagi replied, receiving a slightly sad look from Tykki.

"It's all burnt."

The silence that hung in the air was tense, and it only got worse when Hiragi's sweet and soft smile turned apologetic. Tykki looked down at his feet as if it would release the tension.

"I thought you said you ran away from the city.." He said softly. It was a subject that was rarely touched upon. He looked up to see Hiragi moving toward one of the burned houses. He ran up to her and looked at the house, or the remains of a house.

"My brother threw me down from the second floor. His friend caught me and kept me from running back in," Hiragi explained bluntly. "I believe it was some political protest that set these houses on fire. The entire town was engulfed in flames. When they saw my brother's friend, they shot him, and I ran."

"How didn't it get the whole forest?" Tykki asked. "Or my town?"

"I don't know," she replied, "it should have, but it didn't."

They stared at the remains, and Hiragi climbed in. She stood right in the center and took in a deep breath. Tykki walked up to her side.

"I still love the scent of smoke and the sight of flames. I like setting things on fire." Hiragi looked up to the clouds. "I love it when the sky is black with smoke."

Tykki stared at her. She turned to him and he locked his gold eyes on her black ones. They were strong. He never really knew why but he couldn't break the eye contact. He was glad when she broke it to look at the ground.

She walked over to the corner of the house and picked something shiny up.

"Let's get back now."

Tykki nodded and they walked back to his house. It was dusk when thy arrived and Hiragi received a long lecture from Tykki's mother. She smiled through it and walked around the corner after it was done. Tykki's eyes followed her down the street before he was dragged into the house.

He didn't sleep much that night.

XXXXX

"Hey there Hiragi," Tykki said walking up to Hiragi. She was restocking the stand at the market. Her boss had given her just enough money to buy food and she slept next to the plot to save it for the seller. Her mind was off the stand and apparently, Tykki.

"Umm, Hiragi?"

"Huh? Oh, hey..." Hiragi replied. Her mind was definitely elsewhere and her eyes weren't the same strong black as yesterday.

"Hey, Hiragi, is something wrong?" Tykki leaned closer to her.

"No, nothing," she said. Her eyes finally focused on him with a strong, black gaze. "I have something for you."

Tykki looked at her curiously. She asked for him to hold out his hand and he obliged. He felt something cold slip on his finger.

"Sorry it's a little big," she said, adjusting a ring on his finger, "but you'll grow into it in a couple years. I wouldn't expect a fifteen year old to fit my dad's ring perfectly."

Tykki stared at his finger before looking up at her. Her eyes held a strange sadness but her smile was still as warm as ever. He stood there in awe for a moment before shaking his head. "I can't have this, you should keep it."

Hiragi giggled and went back to work. "I'm leaving town tomorrow. Trust me, I'll miss you."

Tykki stared at her in disbelief. She finished up work and went over to her boss to tell him the same news. Although he didn't seem too sad, he was definitely upset. After exchanging a hug, Hiragi went back to Tykki.

Tykki stood still with shock. Hiragi waited for it to pass. It took a few minutes but he finally got through it. He took Hiragi's arm and dragged her to his house. He ignored his mother's protest and pulled her into his room.

He scrambled around his room and Hiragi waited patiently. He finally found what it was he was looking for and told Hiragi to close her eyes. She did so and she felt something slip on her finger. She opened her eyes to see a ring being adjusted onto her finger. Tykki smiled down at her. It was beautiful. She looked up at him and gave him a hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she cried into his shoulder.

"I'll definitely miss you more than anyone in the world," Hiragi said through her sobs. She felt Tykki pat her head to comfort her.

"I'll miss you forever," Tykki whispered to her.

After a while, Hiragi was told to leave the house by Tykki's mother. She wiped the tears from eyes and started out the house. Tykki placed a soft kiss on her cheek as she left the room.

XXXXX

"General, I've said my goodbyes."

"Good, now lets go off to the black order!"

Hiragi followed General Tiedoll down the road. She threw her looks back to the town and smiled. There would be no one in the world she would miss as much as Tykki. She would wait until the day she could possibly see him again. She kissed the ring he gave her.

"I promise."


	2. Welcome

**I don't own any of the D. Gray Man characters**

Reviews greatly appreciated

**Welcome**

"Hiya there! I'm Komui. Welcome to the Black Order." Hiragi was greeted sweetly by the chief of the Black Order. She was brought to an operating room where Komuiinspected her innocence. It was still in its raw form and had to be inserted into a weapon.

"What kind of weapon would suit you... hmm, lets see," Komui thought out loud. He snapped his finger together and leaned in close to her.

"How about a scythe? Would you like that?"

Hiragi smiled warmly and nodded.

"We should put something of yours into it, do you have anything in mind?"

Hiragi was surprised at the question. She thought for a bit and then twiddled with her fingers unconsciously. She felt herself brush over something cool and metallic. She looked down to see the ring Tykki gave her before she left. "How about this?" she asked, taking the ring off her finger. She handed it to Komui.

"Yes. This would work wonderfully. I'll find a way to embed this into your weapon."

After the brief meeting he lead her to an elevator that led to a large white creature. She stared up in awe as she was lifted up by the creature. She felt strangely comfortable in its grasp and listened to its sweet voice.

"13%... 34%... 42%... 67%... 79%. Your synchronization rate with your innocence is 79%." The creature let her down back on the elevator.

They went back up and Hiragi quickly found her room. She fell into the soft bed and thought of Tykki. The entire time she was traveling with General Tiedoll, she had almost forgotten about the ring. She never forgot about Tykki. Not the gentleness of his smile, the shyness of his tone, nor the sadism of his actions. She smiled every time she thought of him. Frowned when she remembered he wasn't next to her.

After a while, there was a knock at her door. Komui stood there. "Here's your exorcist uniform and your new scythe. I put the ring in the retractable handle, since the innocence wanted to be a bit more compact. When it's not activated, it's just a blade. When you activate it the handle can come out." After the explanation Komui thrust the items into her arms. "It's a beautiful ring, you know."

Hiragi nodded and thanked him for his work. After he left he put on her new exorcist uniform. It seemed more like a robe than a full uniform. She put it on over her white shirt and vest. She looked at the scythe, which was in a sheath of leather. She drew it out and said strongly, "Innocence, activate."

The blade grew into a scythe and she inspected the handle. She found the ring at the base of the blade, enclosed under a layer of crystal. The rest of the handle was solid gold with a silver base. The blade itself seemed beautiful to her. It was black and the edge was ice blue. She spun it around her arms. She wasn't entirely sure how to use a scythe, so she went down to the training room.

Hopefully someone would be able to help her.


	3. Training

**I don't own any of the D. Gray Man components of this story. The plot is based on the anime so if something doesn't coincide with the manga I am so sorry, but I haven't gotten around to reading it yet. Anyway, feedback is greatly appreciated. **

**Kthnxbye. **

Training

Hiragi arrived in the training room with minimal difficulty and poked her head in. She saw a young man with long blue hair training with a katana. She walked up behind him and stood patiently. She knew he had realized she was there and so she smiled lightly for him to speak.

It took a moment, but finally the man turned around and asked, "What do you want?"

She kept her light smile and asked, "I was wondering whether or not anyone could help me train."

He looked at her and scoffed. She looked at him pleadingly and pouted a bit. She waited for a response and prayed in her head. She prayed for that slight chance he may actually help.

"What weapon do you use?"

Hiragi smiled and said happily, "Komui made me a scythe."

The man stared at her for just a moment before sending her to do work. "Go first warm up. I don't need you pulling any muscles."

Hiragi went over to start running laps. After ten minutes at a solid pace, the blue haired man called her over.

"Activate your innocence for me." The way the man spoke was very firm. It was one Hiragi wasn't all too used to. She hadn't experienced it since she was usually the dominating personality. In this situation, she needed help. Any form of self subordination would have to be used here.

She quickly activated the innocence and showed it to the man. He reached out to touch it and instinctively she flinched backwards. He took on a surprised look and stared at her.

"Oops, sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "I'm a bit possessive sometimes." She held the scythe out to him and he picked it up.

As he looked at it, he raised an eyebrow at the general look of it. "Komui is getting flashier everyday," he commented, "I hope he doesn't do this to my mugen next time I take it for repair."

He tested the ice blue edge of the blade. She watched as it drew blood from his finger. He looked at it closely and spun it around in his hands. She saw his eyes get caught on the ring embedded at the base of the blade for a second.

Hiragi felt bad just watching him. She decided to try to make polite conversation. "Excuse me, sir," she said, feeling more awkward than she ever had, "I don't think I quite got your name."

"Kanda," he said bluntly. He didn't look at her and continued examining the blade.

Hiragi smiled, although she was fairly sure he wasn't looking, and said, "Nice to meet you Kanda, I'm Hiragi Martel."

This time Kanda snapped his head to look at her."_You're_ the newbie my general picked up?" He started to criticize her. It didn't make her feel entirely uncomfortable. She waited patiently with a warm smile and giggled when he caught it and blushed. He cleared his throat and continued to inspect the blade.

After a few more moments he returned it to her. He directed her to deactivate her innocence. "Hold the blade by the grip and swing it until your arm feels used to the weight." He sent her to a place far away from other people and she began. When it wasn't activated, it felt like a hundred pounds. She was surprised she didn't notice it while running. She faithfully practiced until her arm went numb.

When Kanda noticed her swings were getting sloppier, he made her fix her form and continue another twenty minutes. After that, she was told to switch hands. She switched the blade from her left hand to her right and began training. She was naturally ambidextrous, but she felt it was less of a nuisance to others when she used her left hand.

After the sun went down, Kanda excused himself and left Hiragi to herself. She stood there for a moment and put the blade back in its sheath. Her arms felt numb (although her left had gotten a bit better) but her legs were just fine. She walked over to a wall and decided to do wall sits for some time. Her legs went numb after ten minutes and she plopped down on the floor to take a rest.

When her legs felt slightly better, she brought herself up and walked to her room. She bumped into someone and felt straight on her butt.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry," she spewed as she got up. When Hiragi looked up she saw a young girl with long black pigtails. She was on the floor and looked hurt. Hiragi sprang up and helped the girl out. The girl looked up and ran away as quickly as she could.

_That was weird,_Hiragi thought, continuing to her room.

"Warm up, quickly," Kanda ordered as Hiragi walked into the training room. "And leave your scythe on you."

Hiragi smiled as her greeting to him and began around the track. When she passed by Kanda, he grabbed her arm.

"Why aren't you in your full exorcist uniform?" he asked. She looked down at herself and her track suit. She looked up at Kanda again and apologized. "Go and suit up in what you would actually be running in."

She listened to Kanda and went back up to her room. When she arrived back in the training room, she was fully dressed in her white shirt, black vest, and exorcists' robe. She got what she assumed was a grunt of approval and began running. It was much more uncomfortable but that's what she had to get used to.

She continued training with Kanda for two weeks and sat with him during meals. During those two weeks, he was assigned to a mission for four days. During that time, she felt slightly lonely and trained less enthusiastically. She knew he probably didn't think of her as a friend, but she had felt lonely without being able to talk to Tykki.

After the two weeks, she had her first mission.


	4. Deployment

**I do not own any of the D. Gray Man characters and what not. **

**Now that that disclaimer is out of the way, I hope you like my story and reviews are greatly appreciated. Don't be afraid to tell me that I'm a failure, it's all part of life.**

**Kthnxbye.**

Deployment

A finder politely knocked on Hiragi's door in the middle if the night. To his surprise, she answered the door immediately and didn't appear to have been sleeping He explained to her that Komui was assigning her on her first mission. Hiragi nodded gracefully and headed out to Komui's room. When she arrived, there was an orange haired boy already sitting in the office.

He turned his head and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you!" he said brightly, "I guess we'll be partners for this mission."

She smiled and sat down on the couch next to him. She looked around briefly before asking, "Hey, where's Komui?"

The boy just shrugged. He stared up at the the ceiling for a moment. Suddenly, he turned back to Hiragi and smiled. "I'm Lavi, by the way."

"Hi," she responded, "I'm Hiragi."

They waited there in silence and after a while, Komui walked in. He sat down calmly and looked at Hiragi and Lavi. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at his extremely cluttered desk. "Oh, I have a mission for you two."

Hiragi rolled her eyes and looked over to Lavi, who was trying to stifle a laugh. She turned her attention over to Komui again.

"Right," he said, clearing his throat. "There is an unusual amount of akuma that is being er... manufactured... in France. The rumors state that it had started after a new church was erected a month ago. Now, Lavi, this is Hiragi's first mission, so I expect you to teach her the ropes and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Okay?"

"Don't worry," Lavi said, "I'm sure she'll be the one making sure I won't do stupid things."

Komui raised an eyebrow. Sighing, he said, "Bookman will meet you on the train."

XXXXX

"Here we go, Hiragi," Lavi announced as he handed train tickets to the conductor. He walked into the train dragging a very flustered Hiragi behind him. The finder that summoned Hiragi followed chuckling to himself. If he saw the death stare that Hiragi tried to give him, he may have just stopped laughing for the rest of his life.

"We'll be staying in this cabin for right now, and we'll hit France in no time!"

Hiragi sat across from Lavi and the finder closed the door behind her. Lavi lounged on the bench and smiled at Hiragi.

"Ne, Hiragi," he said, "when did you get here anyway?"

"Hmm?"

"You're new, so when did you get to the black order? Who's the general that found you? What did Komui embed your innocence in?" Lavi's questions seemed to go on and on. The bubbly red head was slowly getting louder and more excited with each question.

"Lavi," Hiragi interjected softly, "there's no way I could answer your questions if you don't let me speak."

Lavi chuckled. "Sorry, so, could you catch any of my questions?"

"Just the first few," she said apologetically. "General Tiedoll brought me to the Order about a month ago, perhaps more. My innocence is a scythe and he embedded a ring that my friend gave me into it."

"Oh, that's so cool! You know, I honestly have no–"

The door swung open and the finder stood in the doorway. "Lavi, you may want to move over."

"Aw, and we were just getting into a nice conversation, too," Lavi whined, sitting up. As he got up, a short old man scurried in and sat down next to him. "Hiragi, this is Bookman. Bookman, this is Hiragi."

"Nice to meet you, Bookman," Hiragi greeted sweetly.

"Hello, Hiragi," Bookman returned, "Did Lavi give you a hard time?"

"Old Panda!"

XXXXX

The finder outside chuckled inwardly.

Hiragi's first mission should be a fun and lively one.


	5. Mission Part I

**I do not own any D. Gray Man things.**

**Sorry if this sucks but I had an onslaught of plot ideas last night so I had to cut this chapter short. **

**Reviews please?**

**Kthnxbye. **

Mission Part I

"So, they said a church?"

Lavi nodded and Hiragi walked into the lazy town in France. Not many people were out at this time, which wasn't surprising since it was just a bit after sundown. Most people were finishing up supper and just a few men were lounging on the streets having an evening smoke. Behind all the houses a large gothic church stood, looming over much of the town. It didn't stand out though. Something like that should've stuck out like a white dress at a funeral, but it seemed to... blend in with the disheveled town. Its grandeur was the whole town's grandeur. How is it that such a new thing could be swallowed by an old town so completely.

"Ne, Hiragi-chan," Lavi said sweetly, "it's already late here so we should probably find an inn to stay the night at."

Hiragi nodded, eyes still glued on the church. She felt someone tug at her arm. She turned to come face to face with the finder.

"Martel-san, they're already heading towards an inn," he informed. "You should come because they walk at a pretty fast pace."

Hiragi nodded and followed him towards Lavi and Bookman. She picked up her pace when Lavi turned a corner. "Ano, excuse me, sir," she said tapping the finder on the shoulder. "I don't think I ever asked for your name."

The finder chuckled and looked at her. "My name is Kanata Senri."

"Nice to meet you Kanata-san."

They caught up with Lavi and Bookman who were in the lobby of a cozy inn. Lavi had a large fresh bruise on his forehead and he smiled apologetically at Hiragi and Kanata. Bookman looked angry at Lavi.

"Hiragi, would you mind sharing a room with one of us?" Lavi asked, choosing his words carefully, lest Bookman do something else to him.

"Hmm? Oh, no," she replied, "I wouldn't mind at all."

"Kanata, are you okay with sharing a room with Hiragi?" Bookman asked. "I have to make sure this idiot doesn't do anything in the night."

"As long as she doesn't mind, I see no problem."

They went into their rooms. Kanata and Hiragi each claimed a bed and laid there things down.

The only fear Hiragi had now was being attacked in her sleep.

XXXXX

Author's note: Kanata is the Finder's last name, but since he's Japanese, his name is formatted as [last name, first name]. Hiragi is, despite her given name, French. You can maybe tell because her last name Martel. Now because Kanata is Japanese they refer to him by last name while the refer to Hiragi by her first name. I wasn't sure if I caused any confusion thee but after proof reading it, I thought it couldn't hurt to be safe.


	6. Mission Part II

**I do not own any D. Gray Man stuff. **

**Please tell me if any characters are beginning to go OOC and I'll try my best to steer it back.**

**KTHNXBYE.**

Mission Part II

"Wake up!"

_Huh? I've only gotten to sleep a couple hours though..._

"Hiragi, please wake up!"

_What time is it?_

"I think Hiragi was up very late last night. She was still up when I fell asleep."

_Kanata-san?_

"Nonetheless she has to wake up."

Hiragi felt a strong push and heard a thump as she fell to the ground. Her eyes opened slowly as she looked to the clock hanging on the wall.

"Dammit, it's already 6:15," Hiragi shouted, still not convincingly awake. "Sorry, I'll get ready as soon as I can. Just wait a moment."

She rushed to her bathroom to brush her teeth and change into her exorcist uniform. She rushed down to the lobby where the rest were waiting. The innkeeper smiled and gave Hiragi a small and warm roll of bread when she returned the room keys.

"Thank you very much," Hiragi said as she ran out the door to catch up.

Bookman didn't seem to care that Hiragi was taking large bites out of a roll of bread while he spoke. "We must reach the church soon. Lavi, could you lead the way?"

"Of course, old panda!" Lavi shouted as he ran down the street to avoid Bookman. Hiragi and Kanata shrugged as they ran up to them.

They reached to church fairly quickly considering they ran the entire way. Unfortunately for Lavi, he still did not escape Bookman's wrath. A new purple bruise decorated the side of Lavi's face.

"Hiragi-chan, have you ever been to a church before?"

Hiragi shook her head. "I've only ever been to the shrine near my friend's house. Even then, I was only there for a few minutes."

"Don't worry, just don't touch anything and don't say anything. Bookman can do the rest."

She nodded as they entered the large church. It was very bright inside the church, as if all the windows were designed to magnify the light. It made Hiragi wince as she was still trying to wake up. At the front of the magnificent building was a large stained glass window with God fighting against the Devil. From any religious church-goer's point of view, you could argue that God was indeed winning against the Devil. From Hiragi's perspective, the Devil was slowly and surely killing God.

A young girl looked up at the window and was murmuring something to herself. Lavi went closer and tried to engage in a conversation with her.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"...donner ma force de Dieu, le Roi des rois, mon Seigneur et Sauveur. S'il vous plaît donnez-lui ma force comme un mortel. Laissez-le faire son travail comme le sauveur de tous les mortels..."o

"Miss?"

"...St. Julian, lui laisser prendre ma force et toutes mes joies dans la vie. le laisser vivre immortel..."

"Miss!"

The woman's head snapped up to meet Lavi's eyes. She was very plain and had large dark circles around her faded gold eyes. Upon seeing the emblem on Lavi's coat, a smile grew on her lips.

"You all are exorcists?"

"Yes, we are," Lavi stated cheerfully.

The woman jumped up from her knees and grabbed Lavi's arm. "Will you rid my town of the beasts sent by the Devil?" Her eyes collected tears as she begged. Lavi, feeling very uncomfortable, motioned for Bookman to speak to the woman.

"Miss," Bookman addressed formally, "Can you tell us where these beasts are?"

The look in the woman's eyes were of terror. "They come out at night and they shoot the civilians. For a while, it was justified by the priest, but... but..."

Hiragi piped in this time. "How on earth did the priest justify it?"

Through the sniffles of the young woman, she explained the town's beliefs.

"When the beasts first came they shot five regular people. When the new priest inspected it, he said that the five victims were sinners and that this could befall anyone else who deviated from God's path. We took it and quickly began to keep from being shot by the beasts. I believed it too, but then..."

"Yes? What happened?" Hiragi took note of everything she said.

"They shot my neighbor!" The woman broke down in tears and sobbed out short sentences. "She was so pure. So perfect. She couldn't hurt a fly. She couldn't be able to sin!"

Hiragi kneeled down beside the woman, effectively removing her from Lavi.

"Miss, do you know where they came from?" Bookman asked. He looked on edge as the woman wrapped herself around Hiragi's neck.

"O-of c-course I do," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "They come from this church."

_Why the heck is she here then?_

The skin of the woman's head began to split. It looked as if there were a long line of stiches were snapping on the top of her head. Lavi was on the move, his hammer in hand. A grey, fleshy gun sprouted from the woman.

"They are like me."

The gun was pointing right at Hiragi's head.

"Goodbye, exorcist."

Before Lavi could reach the akuma something happened.

And no one could process it for a moment.

XXX

XXX

XXX

A slash cut through the woman as Hiragi swung her scythe. Her eyes were cold and hard as it sliced right down the abdomen of the woman she was sympathizing with just a moment ago. A slow smile grew on her face as it dissipated into smoke.

"Heh, Kanda was right," Hiragi said, sheathing the blade. "My trust issues would come in handy."

Bookman, Lavi, and Kanata stood frozen, unable to understand how the girl in front of them killed her first akuma as coldly and bitterly as she did.

She wouldn't even understand the significance of her first kill.

Author's Note: Okay so the woman's babbling is basically French for "please let me help god" but in multiple contexts. I have no idea why but the plot twisted really suddenly in my head so I'm sorry if that went really quickly.

The third part of the mission should be uploaded soon so until then!


End file.
